cubanrevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Journals From a Revolutionary Soldier
Journal 1: July 26th, 1953 This is hell. I'm hiding in a cave in the Sierra Maestras. We were stupid to attack Moncada so early. We were ill-equipped and too few in number. Batista's soldiers slaughtered us. Is aw my comrades die all around me. However, I, Alejandro Hernadez, am still willing to fight for Fidel and his ideals. Fidel has promised us a better Cuba. It may seem like all hope is lost, but I still have a glimmer of hope. From what I heard, Castro wants to formulate a counter attack. With what army, however, I am not sure. There are only a few of us left. And this is assuming we're not captured, which is likely. Well, hopefully luck will be on our side. Journal 2: August 2nd, 1953 Well, I was captured but I've escaped. I think I'm safe now. I'm hidden in a cargo ship to Mexico. Last I heard from the other revolutionaries, Fidel and his commanders will probably be stuck in Cuba during their trials, but they're going to get themselves exiled to Mexico, where they will launch another attack. As I said, I'm not giving up on Fidel. I want to see Batista burn, especially since I saw his soldiers murder my wife. They were so cruel to her. So I'll land in Cuba. From we heard, the revolutionaries in Mexico are willing to aid us. I still see hope for a New Cuba. The fire has not yet been extinguished. Journal 3: December 2nd, 1956 Once again I'm in the Sierra Maestras. The attack failed. Again. We were supposed to secretly land on the eastern side of Cuba. Unfortunately, the Cuban Army was waiting for us. It was like deja vu, seeing my friends slaughtered around me again. However, I see hope for the revolution again. It's possible we won't be captured. Fidel has apparently built a following from the peasants around here, and they're actually helping us hide. Soon we might actually build up an army. We're also going to use this new tactic, guerrilla warfare. Some soldiers think its also dishonorable, but I want to see those pigs of Batista die no matter what. Hiding in the bushes at attacking them without warning will instill in them a fear that us former peasants felt when they harassed us before we fought back. It's time for war, and I'm ready, willing, and excited. Journal 4: November 23rd, 1960 It seems I have found my father's journal. He was a brave fighter during the revolution from what I have been told. I only saw him once, when he and his soldiers had taken our village back. He looked like a warrior. he had many scars, but I knew he had earned them fighting for what he believed in, and he displayed them proudly. He fought for mom, and rightfully killed those who had taken her life.I was so sad to when I heard he had died. Only days from the day they captured Havana. Killed by the coward Batista's last attempt to bomb the rebels into submission. His plan failed, but it left scars. I may have no scars to see, but I wear the scars of my father, and I wear them proudly. He fought for what he knew was just and right, and never faltered. In my eyes and the eyes of this New Cuba, he is a hero.